


By the Poolside (Haruka x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fucked up AU, I feel disturbed that I would write such a thing, Like the actual fuck?!, What even is this?!, ghost au, o-o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: Ghost AU. Fucked up. I am disturbed that I even wrote this.Dare to stay in the abandoned Iwatobi school goes wrong. O-o Oh shit~!





	

# WARNING - This story is going to be graphic and contain very violent acts, and some that can be disturbing to some people. Read at your own risk.

### ~Ghost Au~

You were generally excited. You loved creepy stuff like this. You loved horror movies, ghosts, demons, goblins, you name it. The scarier, the better. You had ALWAYS wanted to visit a haunted location, and because of your friends, you finally get to! All of you had dared each other to stay at separate haunted locations. Your location was the abandoned and haunted, 'Iwatobi High School'. 

Over **seventy years** ago, some kid went completely nuts, and ended up killing 3 classrooms full of kids and teachers. He had also slaughtered the whole track team and even drowned someone in the pool. That was where your going to set up, 'camp'. The poolside. You had even brought a camera with spare batteries because you were all supposed to record your experiences. 

You smiled as you looked at your sleeping bag by the pool that hasn't been cleaned since the school shut down after that whole incident. You honestly felt bad for everyone the kid killed. They were just people your age, never got to fully live life, and the idea made you sad for them. You gazed at the murky water that was only a few feet away from you and you cringed.

_'Someone died in that water. I can't believe they never changed it...'_

You unzipped your backpack and took out your camera and started videoing.

"Heya guys! So I just got done setting up my sleeping bag, and I decided to camp out next to the pool that a drowned in. And guess what? It's the same exact water from 70 years ago! They never changed it after he died! They took out his body and that was it!! Well, at least people _say_ that the body was taken out. Other's say that it's still down there. Oooo~. Hahaha. Anyways so let's go take a tour of the school!"

**~Time Skip~**

You entered through the broken front door of the school and shined your flashlight down the dark, dirty, and abandoned hallways.

"Woah~." you breathed to yourself, camera still rolling. Soon enough you passed by lockers and creepy old classrooms. You saw a splatter of, red? It was on the floor and it came out of a half open classroom.

"Let's check this shit out." you said. You opened the door with a loud creak that startled you. You looked around the room, and your eyes widened in horror. 

There was knocked over desks, shattered windows, abandoned backpacks and forgotten notebooks, and even worse, there was dried blood splattered everywhere. Floors, desks, walls, even some on the ceiling. 

You took a shaky breath in. 

Your flashlight started to flicker on and off.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Don't die on me, PLEASE!" it turned off, you hit it against your knee and it turned on. As you lifted it upwards again, the classroom wasn't empty anymore, it was...normal?

It was full of color, students, smiles, giggles, a teacher, everything was a normal high school classroom. 

"What the fuck is happening?" you said underneath your breath, voice becoming strained. You walked around the class, examining the students. You saw a kid with blonde hair and violet eyes and he leaned forward to whisper something into a blue haired guy's ear.

He stood up and yelled. The class started to laugh and giggle as the poor guy turned beat red, and the guy behind him was laughing his ass off harder than anyone else. You smiled, completely forgetting the fact that this isn't real. 

The bell rang and everyone cleared out except for those two.

"Awe~ come on Rei-chan! Cheer up!" said the blond guy.

"But I could have sworn I heard someone call my name." you giggled. Suddenly three loud bangs that sounded like gunshots echoed down the hallways followed by several hundred screams and running feet.

"W-What was that?" asked Rei.

"I, I don't know Rei-chan. Let me go see." right before the blonde guy could leave, Rei grabbed his wrist in fear for his friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nagisa.

"It's okay Rei, I'll be fine!" said Nagisa confidently. He headed toward the door and you followed him, wanting to see where this goes. The moment he stepped outside the door and shut it, he was tackled to the ground by some guy you couldn't identify. He started to strangle Nagisa and slam his head down constantly, causing his head to crack and bleed. The guy grabbed the pipe that was on his back and started to smash on Nagisa's head until he wasn't moving anymore, he was lifeless, the blood draining from his head to the floor. Tears welled up in your eyes. 

You had to check to see if the other guy was okay. You quickly ran inside the room only to find his desk knocked over, and him lifeless, bleeding out through the cut through his throat. You screamed at the top of your lungs, but no sound came out. You had to get out of here, and fast. You heard guns going off, screams, tears. You saw blood everywhere, students struggling to get out, only to be caged in like animals. You screamed as you made it outside of the school. You turned around for one last look, and the school had turned back into it's dark abandoned self. You gazed into the hallways that could be seen from outside, and instead of the light and nice floors and lockers like you had seen while running away, you just saw an abandoned dirty mess, having time truly take it's toll on it.

You shook with fear and realised you were still recording and tears were slipping down you face.

"W-What was that?! W-What did I ju-st see?!" you shook terribly as you ran back towards the pool, your safe haven for now. As you were approaching you saw someone standing there. Shirtless and in swimming pants, just staring at the pool. You approached slowly, reaching a hand out.

"H-Hello...?" the mysterious person turned around to reveal a really attractive man with black hair and beautiful blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean. 

"Oh, hi. What're you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I-I um, I was dared to stay the night here. I just got back from looking inside the school...so what are you doing here??" you asked as you started to feel a little more comfortable around this guy.

"I'm...stuck." 

"Stuck? Did your friends leave you here or something?" you asked. 

"I guess in a way." he sighed and gazed down at the water that wasn't murky anymore...it was...blue, and clear, and tempting.

"So uh, what's your name?" you asked.

"Haruka Nanase."

"Haruka..? Isn't that a girls name?" he didn't answer. You got the feeling he didn't like to be called Haruka.

"Well then, can I call you Haru?" you asked. He looked over at you and nodded. You looked him over again.

"You really wanna swim, don't cha?" 

"The water is calling me."

"The water is call-ebuwah? Are you a hippie or something??" 

"No." he answered. 

"Well if you wanna swim, go for it." you encouraged. He shook his head no. You frowned.

"Well if you aren't gonna, then I sure as hell will. I love swimming, it makes me calm." you smiled at him as you took off your t-shirt and was just in your bra and underwear. You jumped in and resurfaced, feeling the calm water wash over you easily. You sighed in content, then reached your hand out towards him.

"Oh won't you join me??" a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and he jumped in. You laughed.

"BOOOOOOOI you be crazy!" you laughed and he just swam around. You were amazed by his gracefulness. 

"Dude, you're like a dolphin!!" you exclaimed. 

"My friend Nagisa used to say that to me all the time." 

_'Nagisa...'_

 

You had a bad feeling but chose to ignore it, and decided to have more fun with Haru.

The night was filled with talking, you laughing and him sometimes chuckling. You had brought your camera underwater with you because it was water proof, and you wanted to see how pretty it was underwater. You never stopped recording, it video taped your whole night with Haru. 

Eventually you yawned, and your body begged for sleep, but you didn't want to leave Haruka awake by himself.

"You know (Y/n), you should really go to bed."

"I don't want to leave you up alone." you smiled warmly at him. he scooted next to you and that was a good enough sign for you to lay your head on his strong shoulder. You accepted all of his body warmth and you just sat there, enjoying the stars. You started to fall asleep, and your last view before you gave way to sleep, was the poolside you and Haruka were relaxing at.

In the morning you were forcefully awoke and you rubbed your eyes, looking around for Haruka but not finding him anywhere. Instead, you found your three best friends, back from their haunted locations.

"Yo~ meh peeps. Have you guys seen a really attractive guy with black hair and blue eyes. His name is Haruka Nanase? He like to go by Haru." you mumbled, but they still heard you.

"Haha, (Y/n), what kind of dream did you have? You're the only on here. You looked around and found that they were right. Haruka's friend probably came back for him. You smiled and got up, gathering your things and going home. You all were supposed to go over your tapes separately the review them together. You turned on the video and started watching it. You recognised going in and everything. But instead of it turning to a lively class like you saw, the class room was just _empty._ You walked around desks that were tipped over and bloodstained instead of looking at the students like you had thought you were.

Randomly you screamed in the video. Instead of watching Nagisa getting his head smashed in, it was just you crying and staring at the blood stained floor. When going back into the classroom to check on Rei, there was no body, his desk was always tipped over, and instead of freshly flowing blood, it's chipped and a dark maroon of dried blood. In the video you were screaming and crying at nothing and at no one. When it showed you going to the pool, instead of Haruka being on tape, he wasn't even there.

_"H-Hello...?"_ came your voice on the camera.

No response.

"I-I um, I was dared to stay the night here. I just got back from looking inside the school...so what are you doing here??" 

Nothing.

 

"Stuck? Did your friends leave you here or something?" 

Nothing at all.

The it got to the point to swimming. No one was with you. Instead of the beautiful clear water you saw before, it was once again replaced with the murky water. You jumped into the dirty water and you cringed at yourself.

When it got to you swimming underwater, instead of clearness, you were just greeted with mud water. Then you saw it. In your camera you can make out the shape of something. As you swam closer to it, it was obvious what it was, and you could see it clearly.

Down at the very bottom of the pool in the deep end, with two cinderblocks tied to each foot, and one for each hand, was none other than Haruka Nanase, the person you were talking to all night. He was drowned. _He_ was the kid who drowned in the pool.

No one got his body.

It was so pale, some of his knees and part of his ribcage had been torn and rotted away, leaving exposed bone and some organs. You thought you were gonna puke. So that whole Nagisa and Rei thing was true too?! Your head was spinning and you were gonna die. You got onto googled and looked up, 'Iwatobi High School, Nagisa.' Since you didn't know the guys last name, you wanted to find out.

'Nagisa Hazuki. Value member, and treasurer of the Iwatobi Swim Club. Killed by blows to the head by blunt object. Prayers be with the family and loved ones.'

You felt tears prick your eyes again, and you saw his student photo ID pop up, and he looked so happy and full of life. Why did this have to happen to someone as sweet as him? Or his friend Rei? Or Haru?! 

You then searched, 'Haruka Nanase. Iwatobi High.' and up popped several articles. Some about his death, others about trophies and competitions he had won while he was on the swim club.

He was on the swim club too? You decided to look up, 'Iwatobi Swim Club Members.' Up popped up a small list.

Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, and Gou Matsuoka. 

One by one you looked up each of them and their deaths.

'Makoto Tachibana. Signs show that he struggled and fought back with all his might, causing bruises, scratches, and broken bones to be placed. Interviews from other classmates had explained that he sacrificed his life so they could escape and that they would never forget about the person who saved them.'

This guy...died to save them?

Oh my god, the tears!

'Haruka Nanase. Haruka tried to block the killer from going any farther by attacking and getting seriously injured in the process. His skull cracked and his shoulder dislocated. The killer struck his head hard enough to knock him out. All signs show that he had dumped his body into the pool and drowned him by putting some sort of weight on him.'

'Rei Ryugazaki. Found dead with throat slit in classroom, as if he was waiting for someone to return.'

'Gou Matuoka. Her body was found hung in a classroom by a cable from a light that had came loose and fallen.'

'May our prayers be with the ones who had lost their lives and to the ones who had lost their loved ones.'

You couldn't believe it. Everything hurt, your head was pounding and you felt like you might puke. Suddenly you got a text and you saw that it was from an unknown number. You opened the text and read it.

**_'Next time you come to visit, bring some mackerel._ **

**_~Haru'  
_ **   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Um....WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID I JUST WRITE. AM I GOING CRAZY. I FEEL SCARED FOR MYSELF. I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> I um..hoped you liked this....? o-o
> 
> I love you my little dinos!
> 
> T-Toodles~!


End file.
